


Alfie Gordon

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 2 Undercover, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Mostly shenanigans, Timari January, Timari January 2020, Timari Month, Timari Month 2020, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 2 UndercoverImmediately, the sausage girl latched onto his arm and spoke in rapid French."Alfie was it? You must come to lunch with me. Maybe we'll see Ladybug, she is my best friend after all."Tim faked a sheepish look, "My French… Not positive."A boy familiar to Tim jumped up, "That's alright, Alfie, Lila's fluent in English. Aren't you?"Lila winced, "Yes, that is true. But maybe it's someone else's turn to talk to Alfie. I don't want to hog him," That was a lie, "Does anyone else know English?"
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 278





	Alfie Gordon

"Okay, Tim, your name is…?" 

"Alfie Gordon." 

Bruce nodded, "Good. Where did you move from?" 

"San Francisco, California." 

Barbara adjusted the wire, "Why did you move?" 

"My uncle and guardian, Wayne Richards, has a new job."

Bruce patted his shoulder, "Time to go, son." 

….. 

Marinette met Tim outside her school, "Okay, so never met me or Adrien, you aren't very good at French yet, you don't know what a Miraculous is and don't listen to Lila." 

Tim grinned, "That's a new one." 

"It's necessary," she sighed, "You'll realise why." 

….. 

Tim entered the classroom five minutes after Marinette to avoid suspicion. 

The teacher, Mlle. Bustier, saw him, "Ah, you must be Alfie," She turned to the rest of the class, who seemed to be crowded around a sausage haired girl, "Class! This is Alfie, from California, he'll be in our class for the rest of the year. Please make him feel welcome." 

The sausage haired girl looked to the front in anger, as if she was angry the attention was on someone else. At least that was until she saw the handsome newcomer. 

….. 

"Oh Mlle. Bustier, I'll show him around, if you like." 

The teacher smiled, "That's very kind of you Lila, but as class president it's Marinette's responsibility." 

The raven haired girl looked up and smiled at the boy. He smiled back. 

Bustier continued, "I'll allow you to get acquainted with your new classmate." 

….. 

Immediately, the sausage girl latched onto his arm and spoke in rapid French. 

"Alfie was it? You must come to lunch with me. Maybe we'll see Ladybug, she is my best friend after all." 

Tim faked a sheepish look, "My French… Not positive." 

A boy familiar to Tim jumped up, "That's alright, Alfie, Lila's fluent in English. Aren't you?" 

Lila winced, "Yes, that is true. But maybe it's someone else's turn to talk to Alfie. I don't want to hog him," That was a lie, "Does anyone else know English?" 

Two people said yes, Adrien and Marinette. Great. The two people who weren't under Lila's thumb. 

….. 

Weeks later, the newspapers were filled with stories about how Ladybug and her team along with the surprise guest Red Robin, finally apprehended the terrorist known as Le Papillon, along with his associate Mayura. They were none other than Gabriel Agreste and his assistant Natalie Sancouer. 

And of course, Lila had something to say. 

"Of course, I was the one who pointed the Miraculous team to them. I did figure it out. And I was responsible for Red Robin coming to Paris. My Damiboo, he lives in Gotham, where Red Robin patrols and he (afraid for my life, of course) asked him personally to come to Paris to help. "

Tims ears burnt. He turned to Marinette, "She isn't…"

"Trust me, she is."

Tim turned around to look at Lila, "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Damian Wayne?" 

Lila smiled brilliantly at the handsome newcomer, "Wow, your English has improved so much, Alfie," Marinette snorted, "Why, yes I am." 

"Your boyfriend… Damian Wayne?" 

"Yes, of course" 

Tim laughed, "You mean, Damian Wayne, who's almost six years younger than all of us? That Damian Wayne?" 

The class broke out into whispers as Lila sweated, "No, the one who lives in Gotham… Bruce Wayne's only child." 

Tim pulled out his phone and used Google, "The same one!" 

He showed the class an article about Bruce Wayne's multiple children, including youngest son Damian, who was eleven years old.

The class broke into a cacophony of whispers. 

….. 

Marinette smiled at Tim, "I'm glad you were here, Tim." 

"Me too." 

She blushed, "I was wondering if you'd like to go for coffee, sometime? Or-or if you don't that's fine, too!" 

Tim laughed, "I'd love to." 

She smiled and rather boldly gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

He grinned and ignored the cat calls in his ear piece. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord  
> https://discord.gg/ySAN6RDAcb


End file.
